Talk:William Carter/@comment-206.176.81.241-20131002235808
For those who are wondering here are the translations of the latin words Devinctionibus - incantation insaniam - insanity pretiositas - preciousness magicae - magic (who knew...) alucinatio - ILLUSION voces - voices tenebris - dark I'm sure the english words are straight forward enough. Here's a little theory I have developed over the past few hours of looking this all over. William Carter is,'' quite obviously'', a magician from London. Now, here's the first part of my theory. In the first clue there is an area that says the card must be punched by the ship's surgeon daily. Technically a surgeon is a type of doctor. A simple idea that came into my head is that he may have a slight amount of dementia '''and is/was required to make daily visits to the surgeon. Either that or he had some sort of injury that may or may not be head related. Clue number two really doesn't exactly offer much info except more details stating that he is a magician. Clue number three offers little information other than the fact that his payment to a Mr.Witherstone are late and that he has relatives living in America. The fact that he is late on his payment of $7.10 (which was quite a sum in those early years) would give him a pretty good reason to need to hide. Clue four offers a nice amount of descriptions. First off is the newspaper that rambles on about an accident leaving one man unaccounted for. It also mentions that the organized search party had quickly presumed him dead. The letter to the bottom right suggests otherwise and that William has found a book. There is also a torn page of what is presumed to be from the mysterious book William has found. The page contains an obelisk, some symbols, and some illegable writing. The next part of my theory is that the torn page is simply a blue print for the obelisk. There seem to be measurements for the main structure and the top piece. My theory on this is that the obelisk is ment to act ''exactly like it does within the game'', that is, to measure one's sanity levels by changing its over-all height. This theory of mine builds of off the first theory about William having some form of dementia. Finally we see two shadows. One shadows, to me, appears to be the Clockwork Knight. As stated above in the description I would have to agree that the other shadow looks like one of the Shadow Watchers. The fifth clue contains a poster depicting Maxwell "The Great", an ad for an assistant, and what appears to be either a letter ment for no one in particular or perhaps a page from a journal. This is where my theory splits into two seperate theories which I will explain when it gets to that point. When looking at the poster it's quite hard to miss the glowing eyes in the dark background. The eyes you see at night could very well be similar to the ones depicted on the poster. A not-so-important thing that one may not even notice is the background design of the whole picture. On the boards of the background are the design of one type of '''Dark Flowers. Whether it is significant or not is something I havn't given much thought and probably won't, but I thought making a note of that would be useful to anyone who has more theories. The ad for an assistant is of little relevance other than the fact it uses the name William Carter instead of Maxwell. The torn page depicting an amulet and staff are of very little help without The Final Act picture. In the torn page an arrow points to both items using a symbol. The only way to translate the symbols is to use The Final Act picture, which shows the word 'pretiositas' or Preciousness in latin. Now, to get along with the split-theory. I will do my best to try and explain with as little confusion as possible. The first theory is that William's dementia is becoming worse and is slowly losing his sanity. Being a magician it is possible that he may have created the Terrorbeak. This seems very unlikely but has enough 'connection points' (for lack of a better phrase) that I decided to keep it as a theory. The second theory is that Maxwell is indeed the Terrorbeak. That may sound obserd but allow me to explain. First off what looks like a letter may actually be a piece to a private journal as it is addressed to no one in particular. The next thing that should be noted is the fact that William is performing rituals. Further into the page it says that a creature appeared. It goes on to mention that it seemed to do nothing more than observe before vanishing. The last important note I want to make is that the page finishes off by saying "In any event, I am not keen to meet its like again.". The reason I find this statement odd is because clue 6 shows a picture with Maxwell and one of the shadowy creatures. This leads me to believe that the page written originally belonged to the Terrorbeak. But why the picture of a Terrorbeak on the page? Perhaps it is nothing more than a signiture. Once this theory was set into my mind it started to piece itself together. If the Terrorbeak was the original author of the page then the creature it was talking about is William. Now to explain why I believe the Terrorbeak is Maxwell. For the moment picture William as the subject the page is talking about. Now if William were to hover in aether for a while before vanishing it could be possible that William was transported to the island where the game takes place. To follow up the Terrorbeak would have replaced William, thus becoming Maxwell. Again, this seems very unlikely. To sum up the sixth clue William is slowly losing sanity as time goes on, but continues to perform with his assistant Charlie. I am still unsure if Charlie is indeed the Grue, but if William went far enough into insanity he may have cursed her before dragging her to the island. The split-theory would be very similar only Maxwell wouldn't be insane - as I explained above, Maxwell could be the Terrorbeak which would mean he could just be inherently evil and not insane. The Final Act is probably the only clue that is a little less explanatory unless you use the edited version of the image. When using the edited version you can see words written in both english and latin, only the words in latin are particular to certain symbols found in both of the two torn pages. In short the final act was William completely losing his sanity and somehow unlocking a gateway to the island. If this is so it is equally possible that he took Charlie with him and cursed her to become Grue. If we go with the second theory - of Maxwell being the Terrorbeak - The Final Act is simply a disappearing act in which he heads home taking Charlie with him. Again, just thinking about Maxwell being the Terrorbeak still feels very unrealistic and quite unlikely. I'm not sure how you've interpereted the clues but I thought i'd share mine to see what others think. Comment freely, but in a community friendly manner please.~ -Alkavine